Abschluss
by Albukirky
Summary: Gilbert adjusted his hold to cradle Ludwig in his arms. "I'm here, West," he assured, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He refused to break down now when Ludwig needed him the most. Germancest or brotherly bond.


**_Abschluss_**

**_Warning: Death(s), blood, pain, gratuitous writing._**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_**

* * *

"_Gilbert...," Ludwig's voice whispered in the quiet of the ruined abandoned building they called shelter._

_Gilbert adjusted his hold to cradle Ludwig in his arms. "I'm here, West," he assured, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He refused to break down now when Ludwig needed him the most. _

_Ludwig shuddered and his hold tightened. "I've got you, " he crooned, slowly carding through his brother's hair gently to calm him down like he had done countless times before. He can do this, he reminded himself. For Ludwig, he could do anything._

_Suddenly Ludwig gave a great heave and started coughing violently. His pale face reddened, flushed with pain and torment as he doubled over. Pale fingers reached out to grasp at his chests as blood gurgles past pale lips, as silent tears fall from glassy blue eyes. Breathing became a labourous task._

_Ludwig let out a soft moan of pain, faint as strength abandoned him like the red blood staining the uniform. _

"_Sh, it's alright, I've got you, little brother. You're safe with me now," Gilbert urged holding him upright as Ludwig gagged, fighting his own internal war against the terrible pain rising within him. Ludwig was dying. He had known this was coming. Had been through war long enough to know a mortal wound when he sees one._

_But God, Gilbert never thought that it would end like this. Take him and he will go willingly but he would do anything, go whatever distance to spare Ludwig this fate._

_Too late now. _

_The coughing fit subsided and Ludwig stilled in his arms and for one frightful moment Gilbert thought that he was dead. But a rasping breath soon followed another and then another and Gilbert didn't know whether to be grateful or otherwise. Death will spare Ludwig the pain, yet selfishly Gilbert could not let him go. _

"_Water?" he inquired but Ludwig declined with a soft shake of his head. Gilbert busied himself, cleaning the blood from Ludwig's face as his brother watched him with watery eyes. A tear slipped past on Ludwig's cheeks, followed by another and another and then Gilbert realised that he was crying. Angry with himself, he quickly wiped the tears away from Ludwig's face before swiping away his own._

"_Don't cry," Ludwig whispered, slowly bringing his arm up to brush the tears away from Gilbert's damp face. Gilbert didn't find it within himself to argue otherwise, so he merely nodded. He took Ludwig's cold hand into his and kissed it. _

"_Sorry," Ludwig said and Gilbert's heart breaks all over again. He shook his head, "Nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong."_

_Ludwig closed his eyes as a spasm of pain hit him leaving him even more breathless than before. Gilbert wrapped the blanket closer around them. _

"_When you were little, you were always so fearful of the dark. Every night you would refused to sleep in your own bed and I would have to accompany and hold you like this until you go to sleep. Remember?"_

_Ludwig didn't reply but a smile blossomed from his pale lips at the memory. _

"_I'll guard over you, like I used to." Gilbert said, braving a smile even as his heart squeezes painfully at the inevitable. He kissed the cool forehead. _

"_Sleep," he said and hold on closer._

_Ludwig's blue eyes slipped closed. His breathing slowed until suddenly his chest stilled. Everything stops and Gilbert closed his eyes. He felt the soothing coolness of the pistol by his side. He smiled._

"_See you soon, West."_

_They found the bodies locked in an embrace, together in death, even as they have been in live._

**_The end._**

* * *

_A/N: What in the name of heaven did I just write? Actually, this is just a writing exercise for me to see if there are any readers who are interested in a longer Germancest stories (with plot!). I have three in the works at the moment so if there is an interest, I might just publish them._

_Nevertheless, thanks for reading! I hope that was not a complete waste of your time._


End file.
